Slowly Falling Heals Over Head 4 U
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. For my buddy Demented Marik. Please RR minna? KaiJou.
1. A Puppy In The Rain

Ok at the moment I am working on two JouXKAiXJou ficcys this one just got posted first. I'm using the American names for this one because well most people who will read this are more familiar with them. The other fic will use the Japanese names for those of you who prefer them, I don't really care myself. Anyway a little inside info the whole puppy in the rain scene is a spoof of **Dual**, an city smashing mecha anime shown on **Anime Unleashed **on **Tech TV**. If you've seen it you'll know what I mean.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, This fic is semi Bipolar, like me, and jumps from mood to mood. Cutesy moments mixed with a lot of Joey vs. Kaiba moments. First time use of Pairing. That's it for this one.  
  
Aishi Say  
  
_"They're friends...They love contradictions...They thrive on challenge...They flourish on conflict..." "Then why are they friends?" "Who else are you going to fight with if not your friends?" _Juggler Alexander - ST:TNG. Tell me I'm wrong using this for those two? If you do have you seen the show at all?  
  
**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
Mokuba walked down the rain darken sidewalk dark blue duster held closed tightly with one hand a black umbrella held in the other. People paid him no mind as they walked along lost in their own little worlds and that was just fine with him. As long the world focused on solely on his brother he was free from the spotlight and pass unnoticed among people.-_I wish I knew what is wrong with him lately. He's been moody, spacey, and I know he hasn't been sleeping much._- He sighed softly. -_I almost wish he was working on some new toy...maybe he's just thinking one u_p.- He sighed again before a faint whimper caught his attention. Attracted by the sound he fallowed it to near by alleyway and a soaked brown box. Dark blue eyes peered inside curiously only to blink. A single water logged koinu was curled up in a tight ball shriving pathetically against the harsh chill. The whimpering creature was so soaked threw it was imposable to tell his original color. "Aw poor little thing no one wanted you either." Mokuba whispered softly crouching down and shielding the koinu from the rain.  
  
"I know how that feels, to feel so unwanted all you can do is cry. Seto is the only person who ever wanted me but now I have Yugi and the others so I'm not so alone anymore. I'm Mokuba Kaiba." The shriving koinu looked up at him soft blown eyes focused on him little tail wagged weakly. "Why wouldn't someone want someone as sweet as you?" Mokuba asked carefully lifting the koinu from his puddle and cradled the shriving thing with one arm. "Aw don't be afraid little guy I won't hurt you, you know that right?" The koinu snuggled against him shriving less. "That's a good boy. I really wish I could keep you but Seto..." A soft whimper tore at his young heart cutting him off. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He promised closing his eyes.  
  
**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
Joey smiled to himself as he cruised along mostly empty streets the rain had let up for the moment at lest and he was enjoying it. A dark brown eye caught a glimpse of someone familiar as he shot pass. -_Mokuba?!- _Doing a quick U turn Joey slowed parking near the alley. "Yo kid that you?" He called slipping off his helmet and walking up behind him "Yo Mokuba?"  
  
"Joey?!" Mokuba exclaimed half turning. The taller youth was dressed in his normal jeansand white and blue tee, leather jacket, and a friendly smile.  
  
"The one and only kid." He greeted with his trademark casual and carefree manner. "I thought that was you. So whatcha doin' out here all alone?"  
  
"Just walking."  
  
"Oh cool. What's that you got there hun?"  
  
Mokuba stood turning the rest of the way around reviling the koinu. "No one wanted him."  
  
Joey blinked down at the sad looking Kaiba. "So, just take him home."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Would Fangs really kick the poor little guy back out into the streets?" Joey asked half of him figured he just might.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Look if he says no you can keep the mutt at my place how's that?"  
  
"Really Joey?"  
  
"Sure thing kid." Joey assured him ruffling his hair. "I ain't canine phobic like Fangsy Wangsy." He teased smiling. "Hop on kid I'll take ya home before Fangs freaks." Mokuba fallowed Joey slipping on behind him snapping the spare helmet on. "Just slip the little guy in my pocket then hold on."  
  
"Arigato Joey-sama."  
  
Joey smiled. "Aw it's nothin'. You're a sweat kid just like Yugi. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok home it is!...Um which way is it?"  
  
Mokuba laughed softly. "Straight ahead for now Joey."  
  
"Right. Hang on tight now I'd hate to lose you**.**"  
  
**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
"Damn big house."  
  
"Come inside?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. A snack is the lest I could do for the ride." That and Oniichan would still be at the meeting.  
  
"Food does sound good." Joey admitted fallowing Mokuba inside looking around.  
  
"Feel free to help yourself the kitchen's that way."  
  
"Dude feel free to call me for a ride anytime." Joey called as Mokuba smiled heading up stairs.  
  
**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
Mokuba fished drying the koinu before wrapping in a warm sky-blue towel. "There all better. I hope Seto won't be too mad about this." He glanced over at a nearby clock. "Time sure does fly hun?" The koinu barked softly in response. "Smart boy." He looked up when he heard his brother's motorcycle. "Oh no Joey! Come on. There will be a lot of yelling over this one but don't worry Seto yells a lot. You'll get use to it."  
  
**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
"Finally back Mokuba? Is this slice of triple layer chocolate cake off limits? No? _Good_." Joey set it down next to a Live Wire Dew on the counter. "Um hello...oh shit?!" Joey froze closing the door. Seto Kaiba glared at him arms crossed hair dripping looking very, very, very mad. "Um...Hiya Kaiba." -_I'm in trouble.-  
  
_"Why are you here? Answer me!" Kaiba demanded voice a low growl.  
  
"I brought Mokuba home and he offered me a snack ok? I swear so calm down hun?"  
  
Dark blue eyes narrowed. "Spare me Mutt!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Mokuba?" Kaiba called turning as his little brother ran into the room.  
  
"Oniichan please don't be mad? Joey was telling the truth." Mokuba informed him breathlessly. "I'm so sorry I know you hate him but he's my friend and...please don't hurt him?" He pleaded tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Kaiba dropped to one knee before his little brother hands on his trembling shoulders eyes wavering. "Oh Moki don't cry ok? I don't hate Joey. I promise I won't hurt him." Joey frowned at the two Kaiba. Mokuba was sniffing afraid he'd be hurt and his brother look hurt and he wasn't sure if it was simply because Mokuba was crying or not. He had never seen that expression on Kaiba be fore but he knew how it felt to have a sobbing younger sibling before him. -_Kaiba dosen't hate me?!...woah_.-  
  
"Oh Oniichan." Mokuba cried collapsing in to his brother embrace only to jump back suddenly as if shocked.  
  
Kaiba blinked at him. "Mokuba What?!"  
  
Mokuba held up the koinu. "No one wanted him. He was alone in the rain crying." The koinu looked up at Kaiba blinking. "Please? He can help protect me when he's older and..."  
  
"Moki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You had a yes at no one wanted him." Kaiba answered smiling.  
  
"Really?!" Mokuba squealed happily.  
  
"You know I can't deny you anything when your hearts set on it." Mokuba smiled hugging his brother again careful of the puppy. Kaiba hugged him back before focusing on Joey. "As for you _Joey_." He started as he stood. -_Oh here we go_.- "You can have the cake."  
  
Joey blinked holding onto the counter for support. "No joke?"  
  
"You helped Mokuba."  
  
"I got a little sis so I know how it is."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "So you do. Does she know you're here?"  
  
"She's over at Tea's."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Joey you should stay here?"  
  
"Nani?!" Kaiba and Joey chorused before blinking at each other.  
  
"It's getting late and it's nasty outside. Please Oniichan?" Mokuba begged putting on his best puppy dogface.  
  
Kaiba frowned at him. "Do not look at me like that." He ordered half heartily before sighing in defeat. "Fine, you win just stop that ok?" Mokuba nodded smiling. Kaiba sighed turning to look at Joey. "You aren't worried about me killing you in your sleep are you?"  
  
"Thank you _oh so much _for that pleasant thought there Fangs."  
  
"He's just teasing Joey." Mokuba assured him.  
  
"Yeah well so not funny. Ok I guess I'll stay. Tomorrow you should take the pup to the vet spending a day out in the rain can't be too good for you human or not."  
  
"I will Joey." Mokuba turned to look at his brother and frowned. Kaiba was standing there arms crossed looking at nothing. "You alright Oniichan?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Hum...Oh I'm fine."  
  
"Seto." Mokuba protested.  
  
"I'm just tired it's been a long week."  
  
"Then go get some sleep I'll look after Joey."  
  
Kaiba frowned looking at his brother for a moment as if he was going to argue but in the end he sighed. "You win again Kentei."  
  
"Good night Oniichan."  
  
"Goodnight Akei, Joey." Kaiba called over his shoulder as he turned and walked off.  
  
"He looked beat. I guess being that arrogant and angry all the time must be exhausting."  
  
Mokuba frowned in concern. "He's probably just working on some new toy."  
  
"Toy hun? It has been awhile since he's showed anything new off."  
  
"Yes. Joey how is the gumi?"  
  
"Oh they're just fine kid. You're really worried aren't you?"  
  
"You know how stubborn Seto is." Mokuba stated knowing that was enough.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure he'll behave himself tomorrow." Mokuba smiled. "Cheer up kid his stubbornness is one of charms."  
  
"You really think so?!" Mokuba asked blinking up at him  
  
Joey grinned. "Yeah, but no telling now." He placed a finger in front his lips winking.  
  
"I won't Joey. Will you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure kid if I can, name it?"  
  
"Can you try not to get on his nevers tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't worry kid I'll be the best little koinu." Joey assured him. "Come on after dinner snack time. You think the pup likes cake?"  
  
_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_  
  
Joey smiled as he flopped down on the bed arms behind his head. He had always wondered what having a little brother would be like and thanks to Mokuba he had some idea. Mokuba was a sweat kid just like Serenity. -_Maybe that's why he lets her say stuff he's floor one of us for? It's not 'coz she's a shoujo 'coz if that was true Tea would be safe to. Wouldn't she just freak if she knew where I was right now? Yug'd be shocked speechless if I called him now_.- He thought glancing at the phone. -_I'll tell 'em in the morning....Why am I here anyway?- _Joey sighed softly as he turned onto his side hands folded on the pillow. -_Because Mokuba was worried about me right? Is that why I said yes or was it...Was Kaiba even awake when he said yes? He looked so distant...I wonder if I could have gotten away with calling him Seto?- _He closed his eyes smiling. -_Hum?-  
  
_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
Well wasn't that just...um you tell me. I'll update at 10 reviews. According to the site I use Akei = My dear brother and **Kentei** = Wise little brother. If you don't know Oniichan then I'll cry. This one's for you Demented Marik. Remember to go read "Benefits" If you like KaixJou. It's darker then this but it's really good and I'm not just saying that because DM is a friend. If it sucked I'd tell you we're brutal with each other's work and me with minna's. If you are a writer and you R/R me I may just R/R you back if you have anything that catches my eye. Ja till 2. 


	2. Joey X2 Which Puppy Is Cuter?

It seems people like my cutesy KaiJou rather then my other two, whatever works right? If you like KaiJou please take a look at my other two KaiJou, one past set the other not. This one is for my newest fan **Yami-loverOB1**. I love you whoever you are! Don't feel bad Ma-chan it's still for you to. You can all thank Demented Marik for getting me obsessed with KaiJou in the first place. It's all his fault and I love him for it. He's my best bud so don't even say nothin' about it. Anyway prepare for more of the cutesy stuff you crave.  
  
WarNingS: Yaoi, OOC short of, American Names, Cutesy, That's about it.  
  
Aishi Say  
  
"_Sometimes you just have to bow to the absurd_." Picard ST: TNG  
  
**KxJXkxJxkxjXkXJxKxJxkxjxkXJxkXjxKXJXKXj**  
  
Mokuba opened Joey's door puppy in his arms. The golden puppy wiggled as the young Kaiba up to the sleeping blond. Joey was laying on the bed his back to the raven-haired youth. "Joey?" Mokuba called softly holding the puppy close.  
  
Joey groaned turning over and blinked the sleep from them. "Hun wha...?" He asked golden eyes still half closed.  
  
"Morning Jo-chan." Mokuba greeted the blonde cheerfully.  
  
Joey blinked. "Oh it's you. Hey kid." He greeted stretching as he sat up.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yeah very. Hey pup." Joey smiled reaching out and patting the puppy's head. He laughed when it licked his fingers. "Hahaha...he likes me!"  
  
"Joey why do you think no one wanted him?" Mokuba asked when Joey stopped laughing.  
  
Joey sighed patting the puppy's soft head once. "Well kid that's a hard one. See people sometimes don't see the good in someone so they simply blow them off." He smiled as he patted Mokuba's head softly getting a smile form the younger Kaiba. "But sooner or later someone comes along and sees it."  
  
"Is it true you were mean to Yugi at first?"  
  
"Mean is a nice way to put it but yeah. Now we're all like a family. A very strange family but..." Joey shrugged. "But still a family."  
  
"Seto is my only real family but it is nice to feel welcomed elsewhere."  
  
"Kid Yugi has a gift for pulling in strays."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "I really like you Jo-chan."  
  
"I really like you to kid." Joey assured him returning the other's childlike smile.  
  
"You act really tough but deep down you're really gentle just like Seto."  
  
"Thanks but Seto and gentle just don't click in here." Joey half joked tapping his right temple with two fingers.  
  
"I would be very surprised if anything did Mutt." The two of them jumped in startled surprise. Mokuba turned as Joey looked up looking very much like a child who was about to be scolded. "And do not call me Seto you are not Yugi." Seto half snapped arms crossed dressed only in his tight black pants and locket.  
  
"Sorry about that Kaiba." Joey apologized as he bowed his head.  
  
Mokuba frowned at his elder brother who just stared at Joey. "Oniichan be nice." He chided not wanting them fight yet again for nor reason.  
  
Kaiba turned his attention to his little brother feeling a pang of guilt for the frown. "I am Mokuba. Have you decided on a name yet?"  
  
Mokuba smiled hugging the puppy. "Yep, Joey."  
  
Kaiba smiled at his happy little brother. "Fitting."  
  
Mokuba blinked at the smile that was by no way a sneer like it should have been after making such a comment before turning to Joey. "Is that alright Joey?" He asked clearly not wanting to offend Joey or imply he agreed with his brother's constant insults. "He looks a lot like you."  
  
Joey laughed. "That's fine kid. Joey Jr. is in good hands. I am cuter right?" Mokuba laughed at Joey's teasing and Joey joined him. A gold eye glanced at Kaiba who's dark eyes were focused on his baby brother smile and expression tender. -_Ah that smile is so cute_.- He blinked. -_Woah now did I just think that?_- A dark blue eye turned to look at him dark brow raised questionaly clearly it's owner wondered why he was being stared at. -_Oh boy I'm in trouble now_.-  
  
"Oniichan can we take Joey to the vet now?" Mokuba asked unaware of the staring match that was still going on.  
  
Kaiba blinked turning to look at him. "If you want." He answered not even bothering to make a comment about what Mokuba had just said.  
  
"Thanks. Joey please don't leave yet ok?" Mokuba pleaded turning back to Joey who was still trying to figure out why Kaiba hadn't made a joke or called him being caught staring.  
  
"Hun?" Joey asked not sure what he had just been asked but sure he had been asked something.  
  
"Promise you won't leave until we get back?"  
  
Joey looked up meeting Kaiba's gaze yet again questionaly. Kaiba shrugged just as confused by Mokuba's request as Joey was but clearly not saying no. Joey put that in the back of his mind with the rest of Kaiba's confusing actions within the last five minutes. "Yeah sure kid if it means that much to you. Hey Kaiba is it cool if I call Serenity? I don't want her to worry."  
  
"You sure she won't worry more if she knows where you are?" Kaiba asked sneering slightly.  
  
-_He's back. Dude don't smile like that_.- "Nah she ain't scare of you remember?" Joey countered enjoying a little friendly banter knowing full well it could turn unfriendly real fast.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "It's fine by me. Come on Mokuba." Mokuba smiled walking off beside his brother. -_No way...can't be...need phone!_-  
  
**KxJXkxJxkxjXkXJxKxJxkxjxkXJxkXjxKXJXKXj**  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Oh Hi Joey! Wait you're were? Kaiba's alone?" Tea looked up freezing. -_Kaiba?! Joey's at Kaiba's?!- _Serenity curled her finger in the pink phone cord. "Mokuba hun? Oh I'm just fine. I'm sure Seto is not going to kill you Joey so breath." Tea gaped. -_Seto?! Only Yugi can get away with calling him Seto? I need to lay down_- Serenity smiled completely oblivious to the almost hyper ventilating Tea. "A puppy? Oh how cuuute!" She squealed smiling. "But I thought you said he hated...? Oh it's Mokuba's. Awwwww in the rain really? Poor little thing. I'm sure he does. Joey you're rambling. I was thinking of maybe going over to see Yugi today is that ok? Thanks. Don't raid the fridge he might just kill for that. Be good. Ja."  
  
"Serenity did I hear right?" Tea demanded the second Serenity hung up the phone unable to contain herself any longer.  
  
"Hum?" Serenity asked turning to look at Tea.  
  
Tea grabbed her shoulders. "Is Joey really at the Kaiba's?!" She demanded.  
  
Serenity nodded. "That is where he said he was. It seems he drove Mokuba home and Mokuba asked him to spend the night since it was so stormy."  
  
"And Kaiba agreed to this?" Tea asked hysteria fading to disbelief.  
  
"Well of course he was standing there. He really isn't as mean as you try to make him out to be."  
  
"Oh yes he is. I've seen it with my own eyes."  
  
"If you say so. I'm going to ask Triston for a ride over there. Joey will need some clothes."  
  
"Is that really such a good idea?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of Kaiba he likes me better then Joey remember?" Serenity smiled punching in a number. "Hello Triston-chan can you do me a little favor?" She asked sweetly.  
  
**KxJXkxJxkxjXkXJxKxJxkxjxkXJxkXjxKXJXKXj**  
  
Mokuba smiled as he glanced at his brother who appeared to be dozing or just in deep thought. His white clad elbow was resting on the window frame cheek on his fist eyes close other hand resting on his black clad knee. Joey Jr. squirmed out of Mokuba's grip and rubbed his head against Seto's still hand until it worked its way under it. Mokuba giggled at his pet before leaning against his brother enjoying the peaceful moment. Seto sighed softly fingers twitching. "hum...Joey?!" He asked confused momentarily unsure which Joey he meant. Dark eyes blinked down at the puppy curled up quite contently under his left hand.  
  
"He likes you Oniichan." Mokuba said hugging his arm smiling at his confused brother. Joey Jr. nodded yipping once happily.  
  
Seto nodded stroking the puppy's soft fur. "Why did you stand there until Joey drove by?" He asked not looking at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba bit his lip not wanting to answer the question. -_Best be honest he'll understand...he always understands_.- "I really didn't think you would let me keep him and I just couldn't bare to leave him all alone like he was. He looked so alone in the puddle and soaked box." He looked up at his bother catching a wince of pain before turned his head to look at him.  
  
Seto stared down at him dark eyes wavering slightly. "Moki...Akei do you think me as heartless and cruel as the others?" He asked vice almost a choke.  
  
Mokuba hook his head violently letting go of Seto's white clad arm. "No!" He cried clinging to his brother arms around his neck tears soaking in to his right shoulder. "No, Seto no!" Seto wrapped his arms around his bother holding him close. "I know you aren't it...I felt so bad for him I just wasn't thinking...Please you have to forgive me Seto?" He pleaded looking up large dark eyes heartbreakingly sad.  
  
Seto kissed his forehead before placing his hand on the back of Mokuba's head stroking his hair. "Akei you have nothing to apologize for I am the one who wronged you. Please stop crying alright?"  
  
Mokuba nodded sniffing. "I love you Seto."  
  
"I love you as well Moki. Do forgive me?"  
  
"I always forgive you Oniichan I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so upset."  
  
"Forgiven so don't worry about it."  
  
Mokuba nodded as he sat up. "Seto what has been bothering you? I want to help if I can."  
  
Seto smiled as he whipped Mokuba's eyes with a gentle thumb. "I know Moki but is only some of the fantasy world Ishizu likes to gives me headaches with. I didn't know I was worrying you so much with something so trivial. I swear that on'na..."  
  
Mokuba rested his forehead on Seto's "Now Seto." He chided softly getting a mocking sigh form his brother. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yes." He answered as the limo stopped. "Let's go see what the Mutt did to our house**.  
  
KxJXkxJxkxjXkXJxKxJxkxjxkXJxkXjxKXJXKXj**  
  
Joey studied his reflection in the full-length mirror. "Nah looks better on Kaiba. Comfy though." He swirled once and smiled. "Oh me likes! I can see why Kaiba gets such a kick out of these. Hum?" Joey quickly slipped the white duster off and hung up before reaching for one of the older navy ones. "Blue is _so _my color anyway." He held it up in front of his blue and white tee shirt and jeans before slipping it on. "Oh yes much better." He mocked a few clothing add poses he knew laughing. "I wonder if I can get one of these?" The sound of a car in the driveway interrupted his mock posturing. "Oops the kids are home." He hung the duster back up before running out of Kaiba's room and down the hall to the stairs. With a leap he flew down the banister jumping over the rounded doorknob shaped piece of wood that really would of hurt if he had slammed into it. With the last of his panic enhanced speed he vaulted over the back of the couch grabbing the open Mars volume number six.  
  
"Joey?" Mokuba called as he walked threw the front door Joey Jr. in his arms.  
  
-_I so rock_.- "In here kid!" Joey called waving.  
  
"Hi Joey!" Mokuba greeted Joey happily as the tall blonde sat up.  
  
"Hi yourself kid. Yo Jr. So _lovin'_ the collar very Yugi" Joey teased grinning.  
  
Mokuba giggle as he sat down. "So what did Serenity have to say?"  
  
"She _so_ wants to meet Jr. kid." Kaiba shook his head lose white button down reflecting a soft glow from the bright sunlight outside. Joey blinked at Kaiba dressed the way he was in a lose white short and tight black pants he resembled some prince or whatever form the covers of Serenity romance novels, all of which she had gotten from Mai. Kaiba sighed not paying any attention to Joey's golden stare as he flicked stray bangs from his angular face. Dark blue eyes flash sapphire in the sun as he turned opening the door.  
  
"Hello Kaiba." Serenity greeted smiling at him.  
  
"Hello Serenity." Kaiba greeted nodding slightly.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Oh course." Kaiba stepped aside. "Joey's in the living room."  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said as she walked past him and into the house.  
  
"Triston." Kaiba greeted with a slight nod glancing at the suitcase the other brunette was holding.  
  
"Kaiba." Triston greeted back. "Serenity brought a few changes of clothes for Joey." He explained holding up the suitcase slightly.  
  
Kaiba blinked but did not ask. "Of course. You might as well come in to she could be a few minutes."  
  
Triston blinked in surprise but nodded. "Sure thanks." He looked around as he walked in. -_Nice_-  
  
"Sis?!"  
  
"Hello Joey, Mokuba." Serenity greeted walking up to the two of them. "Oh he's sooo kawii! May I please hold him?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Sure here."  
  
Serenity carefully took the puppy form Mokuba smiling at him. "Oh how precious you are!" She giggled when he licked the tip of her noise.  
  
"Sis I know you wanted to meet the little guy but why are you here?"  
  
"Well I had to drop off some of your clothes."  
  
Joey blinked. "Umm...I was _planning_ on coming home today. The Kaibas have been great but..."  
  
"Shut up will you Mutt? If you want to stay then just stay." Kaiba snapped arms crossed.  
  
"Oniichan?" Mokuba asked blinking at him.  
  
"Say what?!" Triston asked from Kaiba's right.  
  
Joey just blinked. -_He's back_.- "You sure Fangs?"  
  
Kaiba sighed clearly annoyed about something. "Do I have the reputation of making offers I do not mean?" He demanded. "I didn't think so."  
  
"I won't drive ya nuts?" Joey asked.  
  
"You haven't yet." Kaiba answered tone back to normal.  
  
"It would be really nice having you around for a little while longer Joey." Mokuba admitted knowing his brother was not going to object even if he did not say he agreed.  
  
Joey smiled. "Well if Mokuba dosen't mind then sure I guess I can crash here for a little bit longer." -_This could be interesting.-  
  
_"Oh good because mom is totally redecorating the house." Serenity said explaining why Joey couldn't come home. "I'll be at Tea's and maybe Yugi's one night."  
  
"Good old mom never tells me a thing." Joey muttered light heartedly. "Have fun Sis."  
  
"Oh I will." She blew her brother a kiss winking. "You boys have fun now." She smiled turning and sauntered out handing Joey Jr. to Kaiba.  
  
Triston sighed. "Mai." He said as explanation for the strange behavior.  
  
"Ah." The other three coursed completely understanding the one word explanation.  
  
"Behave Joey. Ja till Tuesday." Triston said before walking out as well.  
  
Joey frowned. "Why does everyone always say that?"  
  
"Could it be because trouble seems to like you Joey?" Kaiba asked as he walked over to the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah _you've_ never gotten _us_ in trouble?" Joey scoffed.  
  
Kaiba stared down at Joey from where he stood beside his brother arms still crossed. "If memory serves _you_ people always seem to involve yourselves in _my_ affairs no matter how much I protest." He countered frowning slightly.  
  
Joey smiled. -_He does have a point.- _"Yeah well get use to it bub as long as you're a _good guy_." He smiled air quoting good guy. "Technically that it, you'll keep getting trouble and us butting in."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Is it too late to switch sides?"  
  
"Seto that's not funny. Besides you'd prove Ishizu right." Mokuba teased.  
  
Kaiba sighed again. "Either way I'm annoyed."  
  
"So Fangs why did you decide I could stay?" Joey asked figuring it was best to ask when he was in a good mood.  
  
Kaiba looked at him. "Triston told me what was in the suitcase. You haven't really bothered me."  
  
"You either. To be honest I kindda like it here it's peaceful and you're actually nice company when you ain't being a jerk 24/7." Joey smiled when Mokuba smiled nodding in agreement.  
  
Kaiba laughed at that as he walked behind the couch setting the puppy down between Mokuba and Joey. He folded his arms on the back of the couch chin on the. "Being that arrogant all the time takes a lot of caffeine. The anger is more of a sugar thing."  
  
Joey blinked at Kaiba for moment before he started laughing. "There is hope for you yet Fangs old buddy." Kaiba smiled at Joey.  
  
"Kaiba-san?"  
  
"Nani?" Kaiba snapped straitening dark glare fixated on the servant.  
  
"A Moto-san." The old man said clearly use to being snapped at.  
  
Kaiba blinked. "Yugi?!" He toke the phone. "Yugi what? Yes he's here. Yes he's alive." Joey blinked. "Oh for crying out loud I'm not going to kill him baka. I'm the first one anyone would suspect that's why. Probably until school on Tuesday."  
  
"Why is Yug calling here and asking about me?" Joey asked softly leaning closer to Mokuba.  
  
"Serenity was at Tea's when you called her right?" Mokuba asked. Joey nodded. "Well Tea probably heard about it and called Yugi." Mokuba whispered back.  
  
"No I did not hit my head. Kami...just put the dead guy on? Yes I know what his name is just do it alright."  
  
"Yug can get really ditzy when he's worried."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Joey's fine. Joey tell Yami you're fine?" Kaiba asked holding out the phone.  
  
Joey toke it fingertips brushing Kaiba's. "Yam dude I'm fine so breathe hun? He gave me a piece a three layer chocolate cake how's that for treating me ok? I drove Mokuba home and sortta slept over. Yeah till Tuesday. No worries me and Fangs are in truce mode. Hugs and kisses to you guys. Byeness." Joey sighed. "When they worry they worry. They thought I was hurt or somethin'." Kaiba sighed face on his hand.  
  
Mokuba patted his other hand, which rested on the corner of the couch. "There, there Oniichan it's alright." He soothed softly.  
  
"I know Moki I know."  
  
Joey smiled. -_How cute_.- "Dude sit down ok? If you pass out or whatever you could crush _my _little buddy and _your_ little brother."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Your concern is touching but I'm fine."  
  
"Oh like Hell." Joey muttered setting the puppy in Mokuba's lap as he stood. "Stop being a stubborn dumbass." He said as he moved to stand in front of Kaiba. Kaiba lowered his hand blinking at him. Joey grabbed Kaiba's arms and pulled him around the couch.  
  
Kaiba shrugged his hands off glaring. "Just what do _you_ think you are doing?" He demanded surprise wearing off.  
  
"You. Down. Now." Joey ordered placing his hands on Kaiba's shoulder pushing him down. He stood there waiting for Kaiba to kick him away or at lest yell. Gold eyes blinked when Kaiba just leaned back long graceful fingers on his forehead.  
  
"Why dosen't anyone believe me when I say that?" Kaiba asked rubbing his temple eyes' closed.  
  
"Maybe 'coz we know you?" Joey sagest confused by the lack of anger he figured he should be seeing right now. -_The clam before the storm maybe? Oh I really hope not.-  
  
_"It's just a headache Joey."  
  
"Regardless relaxing is good."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Bite me Fangs." Kaiba hissed at him bearing his teeth. "Joke man. **He's gonna eat me!" **Joey cried vaulting over the couch peeking over the arm half joking. Kaiba laughed at him Mokuba giggled.  
  
"Seto that was _mean_." Mokuba chided laughing tears on his cheeks.  
  
"Then why are you laughing to?" Kaiba asked wiping his won eyes.  
  
"Because it was also really funny. Gomen Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded standing. -_Twisted sense of humor_.- "No big kid." He assured him moving to stand in front of Kaiba face in his hands on either side if his head.  
  
Kaiba stared at him calmly not at all bothered by the other's closeness. "Yes Joey?" He cooed clearly amused.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." Joey ordered not sure why he was so mad.  
  
"Sure Joey."  
  
"I mean it Kai...say what?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Say nothing you heard me. I did it once out of curiosity I did not mean to scare you that much. Sorry about that I thought you were just joking around to." Kaiba apologized smiling.  
  
Joey blinked. -_He's sorry?! Holy shit.- _"Ok. Well in that case I guess I can forgive you once." He held up a finger. "_Once_." Kaiba nodded. Joey smiled. "It was really funny hun?" The three of them started laughing Joey Jr. just blinked at them confused.  
  
**KxJXkxJxkxjXkXJxKxJxkxjxkXJxkXjxKXJXKXj**  
  
Ok well that's it for now. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all had a lot of fun reading it. If you like KaiJou, or just me, you should look at my other two KaiJou fics and my buddy's at **Demented Marik **account. DM's is a darker one, you were warned, none of mine are really dark but they are more angsty then this one. It would mean a lot to me if you read all three of them. DM is a little down lately and could use a few good reviews to cheer up with. Go make my buddy's day hun? 


End file.
